cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cagney Carnation
} |image1= CagneyHD.jpg|Base CagneyIcon1.png|Phase 1 CagneyIcon2.png|Phase 2 |caption1=Cagney before the battle commences. |phases=2 |forms=2 |location=Inkwell Isle One |affiliation= |moveset=Lunge Attack Boomerang Throw Seed Gatling Gun Acorn Projectiles Thorn Roots Overgrown Roots Dandelion Ball |minions=Seeds Toothy Terror Variations |parry = Seeds Dandelions|level: = Floral Fury|hitpoints_in_simple = 1000|hitpoints_in_regular = 1300|hitpoints_in_expert = 1500|gender = Male|role = Carnation Flower}} is the boss of Floral Fury that can be fought in Inkwell Isle One. Description Appearance Cagney Carnation, like his last name implies, is a tall carnation flower. His thorn-covered stem is a dark green color, while his petals are in two different shades of orange. His face is yellow, with a pointy nose and black eyes, and he is usually seen grinning in an evil way. He has long arms that can shift into leaves that a flower would normally have. There are small green leaves surrounding the stem as well. In his final phase, Cagney will have his hands planted into the ground, and his usually round teeth and petals will have a sharper shape. Personality Cagney seems to delight in catching his enemies off guard with his appearance, posing as a harmless and adorable flower before roaring loudly and showing his true colors. His constant maniacal smile during battle also implies that he's either too overconfident about winning or enjoying the fight more than he should, considering that his soul is on the line. Intro Cagney looks at Cuphead and Mugman in an adorable way, before screaming at them and putting an evil expression on his face. Phase 1 At the start of the battle, Cagney is capable of extending both his face and his arms to lash out and cause damage. To avoid this attack, players must either jump on the platforms or get off of them, depending on which section Cagney is aiming for. Another attack involves Cagney cupping his hands together and shooting either two things: conjoint winged maple seeds with eyes that will fly like a boomerang across the screen then fly back to the lower area, or flying turnips/acorns that will home in on Cuphead or Mugman. In Regular mode, there will be three, and in Expert there will be four, and they fly much faster. There is a glitch with this attack if the player dashed into the acorns as soon as Cagney opens his hands. If done correctly, he will be frozen in that position for there rest of the battle. At some points, Cagney will form his petals into a fist then hit at the lower or upper area. Another attack: *Seed Gatling Gun - Cagney will shoot different colored seeds on the air. Each seed has different abilities. **Blue Seed - Grows a vine then releases a Green Baby Toothy Terror that acts like a homing missile. **Purple Seed - Grows a stationary Baby Toothy Terror on the ground that can hurt the player. **Pink Seed - Grows a vine, then a Flying Orange Baby Toothy Terror will fly above. It then opens its mouth and shoots a seed at either Cuphead or Mugman. The seed itself and the flower's bullets can be parried. In Expert mode, the first section of this phase only has seed-based attacks. When the player damages him enough, Cagney then starts to use regular attacks. Final Phase After taking enough damage, Cagney will pull on his petals and then partially bury his hands, spreading his thorny vines and making the lower ground untouchable, forcing Cuphead and Mugman to stay on the three flying platforms. Cagney will start releasing dandelions from his mouth that fly across the screen; the pink ones can be parried. At the same time, vines will grow below the flying platforms and then shoot upwards, briefly encasing them and making them unable to be stepped on. After taking enough damage, Cagney will be defeated. In simple mode, this phase is not playable; Cagney will pull on his petals without spreading his thorny vines. Gallery Cagney sprites.png Cagney concept art.jpg|Concept art Cagney transparent.png|''Floral Fury'' Cagney2 transparent.png|''Floral Fury'' output_4EQJTq.gif|Intro Animated Face Attack.gif Trivia *The original track for "Floral Fury" is the only soundtrack that doesn't have a '30s jazz style. Instead, it has a samba-like style. **Although the 'Shootin' and Lootin' level has some samba elements, the style isn't present for the majority of the soundtrack. *Cagney's name could reference James Cagney, a '30s American actor who was typecast as a thug in most movies he was in. *Interestingly, when using his "magic hands" technique, his stem splits into a pair of legs. *Cagney's old death phrase was, "Looks like you're pushing up daisies!" *His first death phrase is referring to some people's common allergy to flowers. *Cagney's final form resembles a lion, which may be a pun for his dandelion attack. *Cagney's idle animation in his first phase my be a reference to the dancing style of a ghost in the 1930 Talkartoon Swing You Sinners!. *In Cagney's Phase 1 death screen, his face is the same color as his petals. This appears to be an error. *If you jump into the middle turnip/acorn before Cagney shoots it, there is a high chance that his animation freezes, making the battle much easier. *Before Morphing into his Final Form, He Angrily Pulls on his Petals, Possibly Refrencing the way People sometimes pull on their Hair when they are Angry. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1